Obsession
by lowritheaussie
Summary: John Cena grows an unhealthy obsession for Adam Copeland's new wife who becomes the victim of his new dangerous game. How far is John willing to go to win her over? OCAdam Copeland John Cena
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, however I do own Imogen Copeland. The characters are from my imagination, so I'm sorry if you don't like Adam Copeland as a good guy. I'm a review whore so please review!**_

**Chapter One**

**(Imogen POV)**

I sit against the wall across from his room trying to steady my breathing. Two hours ago when I had checked on him and he was fine, ten minutes ago I had pronounced him dead. Mr Smith had been a kind gentle old man who'd come in for a simple appendisectomy. I look into the room where the nurses are preparing the body to be moved. The room is cold and bare, though most hospital rooms are void of character and colour.

"Doctor," I look up to see Nurse Kathleen standing by the nurses' station.

"Your husband is on the phone for you."

"Thankyou Nurse," I say standing up and walking towards the station, brushing my hands down my blue scrubs I pick up the phone and sit on a vacant seat,

"Hey baby,"

"Hey petal," he said in his husky baritone, "you seem down."

"We lost a patient."

"Oh sweetie," his voice swimming with concern, "I'm so sorry. I'm sure you did all you could."

"Enough about me; how is my champion?" I quickly change the subject, not wanting to go into Mr Smith's death.

"Fighting fit and missing you like crazy."

"I miss you too sweetie, I miss not having you to come home to."

"Don't worry, I'll be home tomorrow morning and then I'm yours for an entire day." I sigh and nod.

"I can't wait. Are you fighting tonight?"

"Not tonight," he says, "but I have to be at the arena because we're doing some press stuff. Speaking of which, I'm being told to hung up and get to my segment taping. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay; I have to go see some patients before my shift ends."

"I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." I hear him hang up and place the phone on its handle. I look sadly around the station until my eyes fall onto Kathleen's,

"Girl you need a break. Go have this cup of coffee outside, smoke your cigarettes, clear your head. In two hours you can go home, sleep, and in the morning doll yourself up for that sexy husband of yours."

"Thanks Kathleen," I say taking the offered cup of coffee and cigarette packet.

I leave the ward and the hospital. Outside the air is warm and welcoming in comparison to the coldness inside. Sitting on the bench I light up my vice and inhale the sweet substance. Patients and patrons look on in disgust as I indulge in my break yet five other doctors and nurses are also enjoying their smoke breaks. Yes smoking kills but so does working ten hour shifts in a hospital ward and with the way I'm feeling right now I could hardly give a fuck what these people think.

I think about what I have to prepare for when Adam comes home tomorrow. We've been married for two months and I have hardly seen him, one of the comeuppances of being married to a professional wrestler. Adam is my everything and I was willing to sacrifice everything for him.

I cross my legs on the bench and lean into the back. Sipping the coffee I take another drag of my cigarette and reminisce about my first meeting with Adam two years ago. He'd just separated with his wife Lisa after the Lita fiasco and was in England touring with WWE while I was in my last year at Oxford completing my postgraduate degree in clinical studies. I'd gone to London for the weekend to go shopping with some college friends. We were at the Chinawhite in Soho for some well deserved drinks when I bumped into the tall, gorgeous man with golden hair. The chemistry was immediate and the connection was strong enough that we kept in touch. Several months into our friendship we began a long distance relationship and soon after graduating I moved to America to be with the man. We were married a year and a half later.

I am happy and love my husband with every fibre of my body, but the distance is making me miserable. When he's not on an international tour see each other three times a week and were always too tired to do anything besides lie in bed all day and make love.

I put my cigarette on the ground, stub it out and make my way back to the ward I've worked on for the last year and a half. Work is my refuge from the empty house Adam and I call home. If it weren't for our dogs I would spend all my time at work. Sitting at the nurses' station I begin working my way through the mountain of paper work. I look over at the room where Mr Smith had died and my heart sinks. The room seems so much colder and grim.

I walk into the empty room and sit on the newly-made bed and simply take in my surroundings. The blinds are shut so the room is dark, like the bedroom me and Adam share. I sadly rest my head in my hands and sigh. If my marriage becomes dead and remote like this room I could easily become ex-wife number three. There has to be a way of making this marriage work.

The house is cold and devoid. My world seems empty and lifeless when Adam is away with work, coming into an empty home makes my heart break every time I step over the threshold. However when Adam is home my world is full of love and happiness.

There are two Adam's: WWE Adam Copeland and my Adam Copeland. To the world he is the most egotistical opportunist that graced the screens. My Adam is sweet, caring and thoughtful. When I am down he knows how to pick up my spirit. He is unbelievably funny and sensual. To the world he was the man who broke up an amazing relationship; at home he is always busting his ass to better himself.

I close the door behind myself and lean against it. The house is dark and it feels empty. Turning the lights on I make my way upstairs to our bedroom before throwing my overnight bag onto the bed and going to the bathroom. The bathroom faintly smells of his aftershave. I change into my pyjamas; showering at the hospital is my rule, there was nothing I hated more than driving home smelling like I've just done a ten hour shift. Adam's 'Sex and Violence' t-shirt is his favourite bed attire on me and wearing it for him makes me feel special yet wearing it when he is away makes me feel safe.

I sit on the bed and brush my long brunette hair into a ponytail. I lie back and stare at the ceiling blankly. I can smell his warm aroma on the pillows and sheets; the bed is so cold in comparison to the rest of the house. It is here I miss him the most, I miss having his protective arms around me as I sleep, waking up enclosed in his embrace, our love-making. The things he does to me while he's home drive me insane while he is away. I want him; I need him every time I lay in our bed.

At 27 my responsibilities overwhelm me immensely. Peoples lives are in my hands, I have no friends in Tampa and when Adam is away I have no one to turn to. My friends and family have made no effort to be a part of my life since I moved in with Adam. They saw the Adam that the world saw and in their eyes he was no good for me, after all we had only been dating for six months and I was too young and ignorant to be dating someone like Adam Copeland.

I look over at our wedding photo and smiled. We are both so happy that day but there is still some sadness that looms in my heart. There had been no one there to give me away at our wedding, none of my friends or family had come; Adam only had a handful of people at the ceremony that weren't family. Thankfully, Adam's family had warmly welcomed his new love. I trace my fingers over the picture and smile again.

I get under the covers and gradually let sleep take me in. One thing I'm grateful for is the fact that my job runs me so ragged that getting to sleep is no trouble, though it unfortunately does not stop me from dreaming about him, my family, my patients.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with WWE, however I do own Imogen Copeland. The characters are from my imagination, so I'm sorry if you don't like Adam Copeland as a good guy. I'm a review whore so please review!**_

_**And of course a big thankyou to my beta KazzaXTreme!**_

**Chapter Two**

**Imogen POV**

**Imogen**

The warm light invades my sleep; I, of course, had forgotten to close the blinds before I'd gone to bed. Something isn't right. I look down to see an arm draped over my waist. I turn around gently to see Adam asleep, spooning me. I hold in the squeals of excitement that are fighting to escape and kiss him gently on the lips as I run my hand through his beautiful blonde locks. His eyes open slowly and a smile creeps up.

"Good morning my beautiful petal," he says slowly and kisses me passionately, "my god have I missed you."

"You came home early?"

"Took the red eye; I thought I would surprise you."

"Well that's the best surprise you could ever give me," I say snuggling into him, "I've missed waking up in your arms. I hate being away from you."

"I'm sorry baby," he whispers holding me closely and stroking my back gently, "I know it's hard, that's why we've got to make the time we spend together extra special." He rolls underneath me and we kiss while his hands trail down my back. "There is nothing I want more than to be able to take you with me."

"I know," I say grinning slyly as I sit up on his hips, "that's why I got someone to swap shifts with me Saturday so I can meet you in New York."

"Are you serious?" He asks with a big grin on his face as he sits up.

I nod wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it off, throwing it across the room. Running my hands down his bare chest I hungrily kiss him. His scent, his skin is intoxicating. When I'm with Adam I'm confident, sexy and appealing. I could never be any of these things without him. He brings out a magic in me I once thought I could never accomplish.

Adam cups my buttocks pulling me closer to his body. I know I drive him wild; he'd told me how my 'sweet scent lingered with him while he was away. My hair smells of mango, my skin of coconut. My skin was always warm against his and so soft to touch'. Sweet I know.

I shiver as his calloused hands run over my thighs before his fingers play with the lace of my panties, he laughs as I moan.

"Do you know how much I missed your moaning?" he asks looking me in the eyes.

"Not as much as I missed you," I say standing up. I discard my panties as Adam stretches his legs out in front of him. I pull his boxers off and throw them across the room. "Every time you're gone I want nothing more than to come home and find you in this bed. This house is nothing without you," I whisper once I'm lying underneath him.

"I'm nothing without you," he growls in my ear and places soft kisses down my neck.

"I bet you practised that line all week," I giggle as his kisses trail down my breasts. "You probably sat in front of the mirror. I bet you even called your mum and practised with her."

Adam laughs and goes back to kissing my breasts. His touch is safe and familiar; I love the way his long hair trails across my stomach as he kisses lower and lower. He gently parts my legs as his kisses draw ever closer to my heat. I bite my lip as his tongue teases my entrance.

"Don't tease," I try to say seriously, my voice cracking with giggles. "I've waited a week for you to come home, don't tease."

He laughs and holds my hips as he goes back to pleasing me. I can tell that he has missed this; I can feel him grinning at being able to make me giggle uncontrollably. I'm definitely one of the most ticklish women he's ever been with and he likes it. Adam has said sex with me has always been full of emotion; sometimes it was so intense that he thought his heart would burst, other times I was seriously playful.

I cling to the sheets as I feel my climax draw closer. I shake with my release and moan happily. Adam kisses lips gently and before long I can feel his erection against my entrance.

Today isn't going to be about having fun. Today we are going to spend the time giving each other what we need the most; love and companionship.

He enters me gently and rolls me on top of him. He holds on to my hips I grind against. Married twice before Adam was no stranger to love, but what he and I have is different, we have never put our fingers on it, but there was something cosmic about our relationship.

I know he can feel his climax coming as he holds onto me for dear life. He kisses me passionately as he comes and holds onto me tightly. He lays me gently on the bed and holds me closely.

"Maybe I should come home early more often," he whispers into my ear.

"Maybe you should," I say looking deeply into his eyes, "actually, you definitely should."

Hours later we finally leave the bedroom for a well deserved lunch. While I prepare the salad Adam watches on, attempting to help, something he really is not very good at.

"Would you stop trying to help? You're really not helping. In fact, you're a nuisance," I laugh throwing a piece of carrot at him.

"I just want to be with you and I'm starving."

"The rate you're going you won't be fed. Go lay the table," I say and watch him sulkily go to the cabinet with all the plates, "don't sulk mister or you won't get any for the rest of the day."

Adam laughs as he leans against the counter and watches me chop up the peppers.

"I know you're not laying the table because you're too busy staring at my ass," I say smirking to myself.

"What? I can't help it if my wife looks beautiful in a pair of tight jeans and one of my Canadian hockey jerseys. Her petite body teasing me as she sways to the song she is humming. Not to mention the fact that she puts her tight ass in my face as the leans over the bench concentrating on cutting the cucumber. Oh yea, did I mention your jersey is Canadian? If you must know I'm memorising this image so I have something to take away with me."

I laugh turning around to face him. I let him take me in his arms. After lunch Adam decided to treat me to a candlelit bath. I lay against his chest; our fingers intertwined as study the rhythm of his beating heart and relaxed breaths. He strokes my hair with his other hand and kisses my shoulder.

"There's something I need to tell you," Adam says as he hands me a glass of wine, "over the next couple of months I'm going to need your support more than ever."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask turning around to face him.

"They're starting the Hardy-Edge storyline again," he sighs, sadness clouding his eyes. "Everyone's going to bring up the whole Lita affair. It's so old; it was what? two years ago? I wish people would just move on. I'm sorry it happened, but I've paid my dues. The affair ended before it ever came out in the open but they insist on constantly dragging this bullshit up, it was bad enough that I had to pretend to be her boyfriend. Why can't they just leave it alone?"

"Because it makes good money and all that they care about is making money," I said once again lying against his chest. "I promise I will be here for you."

"Thankyou," he says holding me tightly. "It feels like it's you and me against the world."

"Everything will be fine," I say looking up at him, "as long as I have you."

A/N (well Beta's Note): Thanks to those reading this, please review. Both Lowritheaussie and I have put a lot of time into this story – KazzaXTreme (oh yea while you're on Fanfic why don't you check out my stories too :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks for KazzaXTreme's awesome betaing skills!**

**(Imogen POV)**

I wake to the sad realisation that Adam is leaving again today. I roll over to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands cradling his head. I cover myself with the covers and kneel beside him.

"I can't promise things will be fine, they're going to make this hard for you," I say in a hushed voice, "but I can promise that I will be here for you whenever you need."

"Thankyou," he says turning to me, "are you going to come to the airport to say goodbye?"

"Of course," I say getting off the bed and going to our wardrobe, "how long until we leave?"

"I let you lie in a little too long," he says sheepishly, "we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" I exclaim rushing into the walk-in wardrobe. "I'll try and be as quick as possible," I call pulling on my jeans and polo shirt. He laughs watching me run into the bathroom and quickly wash me face.

"That was three minutes we have seven to spare," he smiles standing up as I come out of the bathroom pulling my into a ponytail. He takes me in his arms and kisses me gently. "Yum, vanilla mint."

"What can I say? You have excellent taste in toothpaste," I say grinning. "Come on as much as I want to you can't miss your flight." I grab a pair of shoes and we go down the stairs. I watched Adam go to the back of the house to say goodbye to our Labrador-poodle cross puppies. I take his suitcase out to his Hummer and put it in the boot.

"You didn't have to do that," Adam says as he closes the door behind him. I turn around and smile at him warmly. "For that I'll even let you drive."  
"What? I actually get to drive your precious Hummer?" I joke. The only time I ever get to drive the Hummer is when I drive home from dropping Adam off at the airport. "Aren't I spoilt?"

The drive to the airport is silent with Adam holding my hand as tightly as he can. Once he checks in we stand by the security gate in a tight embrace. I fight back the tears as he strokes my back and kisses my hair. He towers over my petite 5 foot 4 inches but always makes the effort to keep me close.

"I wish you didn't have to go," I mumble into his chest.

"It's ok, you're coming to New York tomorrow to meet me."

"I know but I miss you already."

He laughs and moves my face to look at him. "We're going to have an amazing night tomorrow. But for now I have to go or they'll leave without me."

"Maybe that's my evil plan to keep you here."

He kisses me gently on the lips and steps away. "I love you petal."

"I love you too." I watch him move towards the security area. Every few moments Adam looks back at me. One last time he blows me a kiss and smiles that million dollar smile. I sigh sadly as I watch him walk away.

Slowly moving back to the car park I start to mentally plan our night. I want it to be a night we will remember forever.

**(John POV)**

Leaving home is always easy, coming home on the other hand is always hard. As I watch Dave and Randy bid their lovers goodbye I feel only loneliness. There was no one to bid me farewell, or hold me close when I am home. I look around the airport check-in seeing couples and families bidding each other farewell.

Welcome to the personal life of John Anthony Felix Cena Jr.

People are ignorant enough to believe that our lives away from the ring are perfect. However married wrestlers go home to broken families and single wrestlers, like myself, come home to empty houses. My last relationship had ended badly three years ago. She said she couldn't handle the rumours and never seeing me. I don't blame her.

The fans don't know I come home to an empty house and spend my days off doing my washing. Occasionally Dave would invite me over for a party. This time Randy and Samantha had stayed at Dave's for a huge party - I can't remember what happened half of the night.

"You ready?" I look to see Dave and Randy waiting for me. I make my over to them, something suddenly catching my eye. Adam Copeland kissing someone? Since when was he with someone? Oh my god she is beautiful.

"Who's the hottie with Adam?" Randy asks. "Oh my god is he wearing a wedding ring?"

"He certainly kept that very quiet," Dave mumbles. "And why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"If your pint-sized brain will remember, he hates us and we hate him." It's a vicious cycle complimented by a healthy dose of pranks."

I look on as she sadly watches him walk away. Her long brunette hair shimmers in the light; her toned petite body tries to hold in her emotions. I get the sudden feeling to go over to her, hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be ok. What the hell man, you don't even know her.

"John get your ass moving," Dave calls to me as I'm left standing on my own watching Copeland's wife walk away. I run after the guys to the security area but look back as she walks out of the building. There is something about her that holds me captive.

The locker room is full of sweaty men and the stench is overwhelming. I sit on the bench waiting for Randy and Dave to get out of the showers; honestly how long could it possibly take for two men to take a shower. Hell, I know there is a lot of them but does it really take twenty minutes to lather and rinse?

I lean against the locker and close my eyes. The smell is foul and my head is pounding from my match with Edge. He and Dave had been on RAW just for the night – they've been battling for the titles. Of course Edge lost. I sigh as Adam comes back into the locker room, for the past few weeks he's looked so sad. Maybe the pranks were finally getting to him.

I see Dave and Randy skip back into the room and take seats next to me. Now I know they've pulled a prank. We watch as Adam looks through his locker and turns to face us.

"Really funny guys," he says, "where are my clothes?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Randy says with a twinkle in his eye. "You sure you remembered to bring them?"

"Grow the fuck up," Adam snaps. "I'm sorry you guys hate me, but do you have to make this unbearable? Where the hell did you hide my things?" Dave and Randy don't answer.

"Fine," Adam said turning around. "I'll do exactly what you want me to do; I'll go searching for my things around the entire arena in my towel." We watch him leave the dressing room.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask. "I think it's really starting to get to him."

"Anything for our man Hardy," Randy says as Matt and Jeff come out of the showers. "You missed it man! He's searching around the arena in his towel!" I note that Jeff shakes his head as he goes to his locker while Matt's eyes start to sparkle in delight. "Damn and I missed it! Someone should have taken a photo."

I watch Jeff quickly appear from the showers dressed and run out of the locker room. He's probably going to tell Adam about his stuff. Jeff loves and is loyal to his brother, but he thinks this is as childish as Adam does.

At the bar everyone has delved into another discussion about Adam. For a group of people who despise someone so much, he seems be the focus of most of our conversations.

"Did you know he got married again?" Randy asks leaning over the table and receives a general 'no'.

"Yeah," Jeff says, "I was invited to the wedding but I couldn't go."

"How come you got invited and I didn't?" Dave asks.

"Because unlike you idiots I don't treat him like shit."

"So who is she?" Matt asks. Adam had broken something inside of him, and as much as he tried to hide it sometimes it was hard not to notice.

"She's a doctor at Tampa General Hospital. Her name is Imogen and she was born in Birkenhead, England, well established family and she went to Oxford. She and Adam met in London and the rest is history. I think they've been married about two months."

"She's put up with him that long?"

While they continue to whinge about Adam I think back to Imogen, well that's what Jeff called her. She was stunning. Her deep brown eyes held the tell-tale sign of a wife whose husband is always on the road, there was already a great sadness in them. I feel the urge to just hold her close. Her body tightly wrapped in mine could heal the loneliness and worthlessness in my heart.

Hang on, what the fuck am I thinking?! I've seen her once, I'm a freak. I think I just need to get laid.

"John, are you alright?" I look up to see the guys staring at me with concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Jeff says.

"Nah I'm right but I think I'm just gonna head back to the hotel," I say standing up and throwing a couple of notes on the table.

"Where are you going pussy?" Randy calls out after me. "You had one drink. Get back here you girl!"

Walking back to the hotel I scold myself. Why am I thinking deep thoughts about someone I've only seen once? Hell, she's married to the biggest asshole I've ever known, what makes her so great? If I'm not careful I'll turn into a stalker when in reality I just need to get laid.

**B/N: KazzaXTreme here again another thanks for the reviews!! I know this chicka is a total review whore! Keep them coming! Also a plug for myself I just updated The Animal and the Photographer so go check it out and review :-p**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again to miss KazzaXTreme as always for being my beta! Check out her awesome fic 'The Animal and the Photographer'**_

**(Imogen POV)**

I've been waiting at the airport for my luggage to arrive for the past hour. I'm tired and very pissed off; I literally went straight from my shift to the airport now I have to wait around for my stupid luggage? I hug my legs with my arms watching the luggage carrousel praying my luggage will finally come. Adam doesn't know I am coming to the arena to meet him and I am anxious to see him. We'd only be apart for a night but it felt like an eternity.

A lone Louis Vuitton makes its way around the carrousel. Wait that's my suitcase! Thank God! I jump up and run to the carrousel and grab my suitcase. I run to the taxi ramp and get inside the first one.

"To Madison Square Garden please," I say breathlessly. I lay my head against chair and take a few deep breaths. Once I feel better I search through my bag for my makeup, I should have refreshed while I was waiting for my luggage.

"Are you going to watch the wrestling, ma'am?" The taxi driver asks.

"Yes, my husband is a wrestler."

"Who is that?"

"Adam Copeland," I say proudly, just saying his name makes me blush.

"Oh the heel," he says in a tone that just screams abhorrence. "What do you see in him? No offence lady but once a cheater always a cheater."

Not that the thought hadn't cross my mind, I'd be stupid not to have thought about his infidelity, but I knew in my heart Adam wasn't like that anymore.

"My husband loves me for who I am," I say, "and I love him for who he is. You don't know Adam; you know the character he plays on WWE, there's a difference. Perhaps it would be best if you learnt not to pass judgement on people you don't even know."

"Sorry ma'am," he says, obviously not interested in what I had to say, he had his opinion and he was determined to keep it.

I sigh and continue to search for my makeup bag. I am used to his reaction; it was the same one I got from my brother and the same reaction total strangers give me when I tell them who my husband is. I try not to let it get to me, but it is so disheartening and I would be lying if I say it didn't.

I carefully apply a coat of mascara and lipstick; I want to look my best for my husband. Trying to apply makeup when you feel like giggling with joy is a hard task and I nearly stab myself in my eye with my lipstick as the driver speeds over a bump.

Thank God the drive over involves no more conversation, however I can see him looking back at me with interest and sadness. I don't need his sympathetic looks, there's nothing to be sympathetic about.

He manoeuvres the car into the car park of Madison and I can feel my heart leap. The arena is huge and I know I'm going to get lost attempting to find Adam.

I pay the taxi driver and make my way to the backstage door, pushing past the huge crowd of men and women of all ages and sizes. The security guard gives me a strange look.

"Hi my name is Dr. Imogen Copeland; I'm here to see my husband Adam."

"Can I see some ID?" he asks and I hunt through my handbag and pull out my purse. I show him my ID and he lets me past. I can hear angry shouts from the crowd, mainly of women. "Go down the hall to the right and the first door on your left right is the cafeteria. If you wait in there I'll get one of the other security guards to let your husband know you are here. If you leave your suitcase with me I'll give it to Adam and he can put it in his rental."

"Thankyou. Adam doesn't know I'm coming to the arena, it's a surprise," I say and he nods. I make my way to the cafeteria where there are a few wrestlers, divas and backstage crew sitting and talking. I feel out of place as I feel their eyes turn to me.

"Hey Imogen," I look to my left to see Jeff Hardy coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Jeff it's nice to see you again."

"Are you here to visit Adam?"

"Yes," I say pulling away, "how are you and Beth?"

"We're great," he says. Jeff was one of the first people I met when I came to America and I instantly fell in love with his Southern boyish charm. He was so honest and I know he looks after Adam when the guys give him shit.

"That's great. When you're doing your next show in Tampa you guys should stay at ours."

"That would be great. Hey, do you want to meet my brother?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" I know Matt never got over the affair and will always hate Adam for what he did. I somehow get the feeling he won't like me for being with Adam or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"It's okay, if they say anything rude I'll personally kick their asses for you." However I trust Jeff so I follow him to table where four men, I'm assuming wrestlers, sit hunched over the table in hushed conversation.

"Guys," Jeff says getting their attention, "this is Imogen Copeland, Adam's wife. Imogen meet Dave Bautista, my brother Matt, Randy Orton and John Cena."

"Hi," they say in unison.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Jeff asks pulling a seat out for me.I think I'm sitting next to Dave Batista and Randy Orton and I can feel Randy's eyes roam over my chest.

"So, Jeff was saying you're a doctor. What kind?" Matt asks.

"Just your run of a mill ward doctor, I occasionally work in the Emergency Room though."

"Gah, horrible!" The boys screeched in horror at first I'm stunned then I remember Adam telling me all wrestlers fear the Emergency Room.

"She's a great doctor though," Jeff says causing me to blush, "she looked after Beth last year when she got sick on our vacation in Tampa."

I can feel someone's eyes searching my face. I look over to see John looking at me. I smile shyly at him and he looks away. Strange.

"Imogen?" I turn around to see Adam standing in the door way.

"Adam," I say getting out of my seat and running to him. He holds me tightly and I can feel my tears fighting to fall. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry," I say looking up at him. He wipes my tears with his thumb and kisses me gently.

"I missed you so much," he says stroking my hair. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling away to look him in the eye. He looks away ashamed and I look over at Jeff's table where Dave and Randy look bashful. "What did they do?" He won't answer, he never does. I make my way back to the table despite Adam's protests.

I've never been the type of person to cause trouble, hell I've never been a people person. My parents conditioned me to be the sweet, well-behaved upper class daughter. But since being with Adam there was something that has moved in me. I am so protective of him and I'd give anything to make sure he's okay.

"Please just leave my husband alone," I beg Randy and Dave. "You have this agenda with him that is destroying him."

"Aw isn't that sweet," Randy says crossing his arms and leaning back in to the chair. "She has you pussy whipped Adam."

"Come on Adam," I say holding his arm and trying to leave but he put his arm around me.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that again," he snarls. "Get a life." He ushers me out of the room, I look back to see Jeff telling the group off. In the hallway he pulls me into his body and starts to cry,

"I can't do this anymore. They're making this so hard."

"Listen to me," I say holding his hands tightly, "you are stronger than this; you are a better person than all of them put together. I need you to be strong for us because if you can't be strong then there is no way I can be strong." He nods and sobs in my arms.

**B/N: You know I think she wrote that A/N just to stop me writing this but smeh I'm the one beta'ing it… She doesn't even check for changes once I'm done. I have a feeling she doesn't understand the technology I use (yes great technology – the Edit toolbar!) and it confuses her so I have to set it all up and title it 'post this one' for her to post. But I love her dearly. And please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again lots and lots of thanks to KazzaXTreme who betas my story. Check out her story 'The Animal and the Photographer'. This chapter has some sexual content.**_

**(IMOGEN POV)**

Lying in Adam's arms I study his face; he looks peaceful. It breaks my heart to see how unhappy he is at work; he used to love his job so much, now he dreads just getting on those planes let alone getting in that ring.

After coming back from the arena we shared a bath before making love. I kiss his forehead and slowly get out of bed trying not to wake him. I pulling on some underwear and his shirt I grab my wallet and the key card and making sure he's still asleep I leave the room.

I stand in front of the vending machine looking for something chocolate.

"I thought doctors were supposed to lead by example." I turn to see John Cena sheepishly standing behind me. "Don't they teach you in medical school that chocolate is bad for you?"

Crap, I'm not dressed for other people. I bet he can see my arse; damn that's embarrassing!

"I'm a do as I say not as I do kind of doctor. I smoke, I don't eat and when I do it its not very healthy food. Oh and I drink like a fish. And for your information chocolate can be good for you. There are cocoa based medications used throughout Europe to help treat diabetes and dementia."

"I stand corrected." He's cute. "I'm sorry those guys were assholes to you today."

"It's ok," I say; he seems genuine enough. "You shouldn't have to apologise for them."

"I know, but I just hope they didn't ruin your first RAW experience."

"Eh, I'm not going to let them ruin what little time I have with Adam." He moves forward and looks through the machine. I turn around and start to punch in the numbers for a packet of M&Ms. "So do you have a girlfriend or a wife?"

"No," he says sadly, "girls don't see the real me, it's hard to be on the road when someone you love is at home."

"It's worth it," I say smiling. I pick up the chocolate and head back to the room, "Have a good night." I call back as the man selects his chocolate.

**(JOHN'S POV)**

I watch as she moves back to her room. Leaning against the vending machine I watch her every move. She is ravishing; the way her shapely figure entices me it is as though she is seducing me. Her legs are curvaceous, her backside just slightly visible. She obviously hadn't intended anyone to be out in the hallway when she made her snack run.

I'd heard them making love in the next room; her sweet moans brought a smile to my face. I could imagine her under me, holding me tightly and whispering in my ear how much she loved me and wanted me.

God I'm lonely; why can't I get her out of my mind? When I get back to my room Dave is snoring slightly. I lie on the next bed and listen to the soft voices coming from her room. He must have been awake when she got back. The bed creaks and I can hear her giggling.

"Adam stop it," she moans.

"God that feels good. Oh that tickles." I hear them giggle. I sit up feeling my groin painfully grow.

"If you don't stop everyone on the floor is going to hear."

"Let them hear," I can hear Adam say. The bed creaks. "Relax and let me show you a good time, forget about the rest of the floor." I can imagine him kissing down her body to her hips as his fingers trail over her clit. I hear her moan a little louder. He must be licking her gently. I don't want to touch myself with Dave in the room, but I don't want to move away from the sounds of her sweet sweet voice.

"Oh god Adam." Don't say his name, say mine. I want you to call out my name. I can't hold much longer. I rush to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I sit on the bath and think about Imogen as I touch myself. She's kissing me tenderly, whispering in my ear that Adam is worthless and she needs me, only me. She'll be waiting for me to come home. I relax with my release and steady my breathing. Oh god I hope Dave hasn't heard.

I wash my hands and face and look at myself in the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask my reflection. "Have you completely lost it?" I need to get a life; bet yet… I need to get a girlfriend. I go back to my bed to see Dave still sleeping deeply. I sigh and lie on the bed only to hear Imogen cry out in her orgasm. Guilt rushes through my body; is it wrong to be turned on by someone else's wife?

I ponder this as sleep finally takes over.

No matter how hard I try fruit never looks appetising. In pictures it's so bright and colourful but this just looks disgusting. Maybe I'm just feeling guilty. They haven't come down for breakfast yet. Maybe they're having breakfast in bed. Maybe I should apologise.

"Dave can I ask you something?" I turn to Dave who is cutting up his mango. He nods. "Would you want to know if say, Randy has been fantasising about Rebecca?"

"John, have you been fantasising about my girlfriend?" Dave asks. "If you have been it's a compliment."

"She's a hot piece of ass," Randy says with a mouthful of muesli.

"Damn right," Dave says. "As long as you keep your dirty hands to yourself then I have no problem with you looking. Why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"So whose girl were you jacking off over in the bathroom last night?"

I look to the door to see Adam and Imogen entering the restaurant, totally wrapped up in each other.

"Oh my god," Dave says, "are you kidding me? She's hot but she clearly lacks taste; I mean she's with Adam fucking Copeland."

I hang my head trying to hide the blush creeping down my cheeks to my neck.

"Why's John trying to hide?" Matt asks sitting down at the table. "You know John even though you can't see them they can still see you."

"Fuck off," I mumble.

"I overheard him jacking off over Copeland's wife."

"Why is Jeff sitting with them?" Randy asks and I look over to see Jeff sitting with Imogen while Adam stands in the food line getting them breakfast.

"He got really upset with me last night when we came back here, we haven't spoken since then. He and Beth are really close with her and he's so protective of her blah blah blah," Matt says throwing his fork in to his plate.

I watch Adam take a seat beside Imogen and wrap his arm around her waist. He kisses her hair and she smiles brightly at him. I feel my heart warm with her smile.

"John, stop staring," Dave says and slaps me over the back of the head. "Adam will rip your eyes out with a blunt knife."

I look back at my plate and push the mango around with my fork. She will look at me like that one day; I don't care what anyone else thinks.

B/N: No B/N today... I've got nothing to say. Except please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! And again thanks to KazzaXTreme for her awesome betaing skills and of course I'll now sell her product: _The Animal and the Photographer_! It's a great read and you don't have to pay to read it :)**

**(IMOGEN POV)**

Saying goodbye to Adam was so hard; from the moment we woke up he looked so unhappy. We even cried in each others arms and in front of his colleagues. I just pray he can be strong for both our sakes.

I lean my head against the plane window and wipe my cheek.

"I'm sorry Mr Cena but there's nothing we can do about the seat change," I can hear the air hostess say in a frustrated tone. "Please take your seat Mr Cena." My iPod gives the perfect disguise allowing me to listen into their conversation.

Why do I always end up with the most annoying passengers when I fly? If it's not a baby throwing up, or the stewardesses calling for a doctor because someone ate the plane food and is now throwing up, it's someone who's been asked to move and is being a prima donna about it.

I fight the urge not to look at who is next to me, I know it's this 'Mr Cena' because the guy who was originally sitting with me asked to be moved to a seat near the bathroom.

"Imogen?" I look to see John Cena so I take my earphones out and switch off my Ipod.

"John right?" I ask and he nods. Are his eyes sparkling? Oh stop it, you're married. "Why are you flying to Tampa?"

"I have to make a couple of appearances. Were you only visiting Adam for the night?"

"Yes, I have to work this weekend. No rest for the wicked."

"Doesn't it scare you?"  
"What?"

"Constantly having people's lives in your hands?"

"Quite frankly, in the beginning, it used to scare the shit out of me. But you have to learn not to let it scare you; that's how come people die. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Doesn't being alone scare you? Having no one on the road, no one to come home to? I was alone before Adam came into my life. I guess I've just forgotten what it's like not to have anyone." Why am I asking him this?

"I don't like to think about it I just keep my mind on the job. What else can I do? Girls aren't interested in the real John Cena; they think I'm their Champ on and off the screen when in reality I'm not."

"I know that feeling; I see what it does to Adam. People are so negative about our relationship. When people ask who my husband is they turn their noses up and give me sly remarks. It hurts both of us. It hurts like hell."

"You had to sacrifice a lot to be with Adam."

"I'm on my own in Florida; I have no friends, no family. Beth and Jeff have been so hospitable and they're always a phone call away but it's not the same as having someone to talk face to face with." There's something safe about him and it doesn't seem alien to say this to him.

"I know this may sound strange, but if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here."

I come to my senses. I look at him and see honesty; he's got to be fucking kidding me.

"You are aware that your best friends have declared war on my husband, aren't you?"

"They're immature brats, I'm not. Besides I'm a great guy really easy to talk to and everyone could use a friend."

He seems harmless enough; I've said that before and been burned though.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Cena. A friend would be nice, I hate loading all my problems on Adam."

We shake hands and I can tell by the smile on his face he is relieved about something.

**(JOHN POV)**

My heart nearly escaped my chest when I sat next to her and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when she agreed to be my friend. I watch her lie with her head against the window sleeping peacefully. There has to be something wrong with me; she haunts my dreams and my thoughts and I barely know her. I've met her twice for fuck's sake. The light brings out the soft freckles on her nose and under her eyes. I resist the temptation to lean over and stroke her cheek. She moves a little and rests her head on my shoulder; I feel my heart stop.

Her scent is captivating; so sweet. I pull her against my body gently trying not to wake her. Her skin is so soft, like a flower petal. Her breathing is steady and I feel her hand wrap around my waist. This is perfect; this feels so right.

"Oh sorry," she says pulling away.

"It's ok; I'm a lot more comfortable than the window," I say watching her smooth out her t-shirt.

"You got that right. I hope I wasn't too heavy."

I laugh, "Are you kidding, I lift three times what you weigh."

She blushes; her eyes twinkle when she blushes, it's so beautiful.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" she asks.

"I was just going to stay at home." Isn't it funny, having spent the last five years doing nearly the same thing I'm still ashamed of it.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I feel my heart leap.

"Would Adam mind?"

"Why would he? Adam trusts me and if he doesn't then he's a moron." I laugh at her sincerity. "If anything you'll be doing me a favour; I hate being in the house on my own all the time. And I always cook way too much food."

"I think you've convinced me."

I lean against the workbench watching Imogen stir the soup. I can't remember the last time I had a beautiful woman cook me soup. I can't remember the last time I had a beautiful woman cook me anything. She is like the hot version of Martha Stewart. I sip my beer as I stare at her perfect ass. She turns around and I quickly avert my eyes to her face.

"Dinner shouldn't be too long; maybe ten mintues," she says wiping her hands on her jeans. "Is the beer ok? I didn't know what kind you'd like and I don't really drink beer so I just got what I know Adam drinks."

"It's fine really." She is so unbelievably sweet. This evening has been amazing; I can feel myself falling hard and fast for her. I watch her take a drink of her wine, her luscious kissable lips pursed over the glass.

She turns back around to stir the soup a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks; she must have seen me staring at her lips. I come up behind her and take in the sweet aromas of her skin and hair.

"Soup smells good," I say weakly; being so close to her makes me feel faint. "Its pumpkin right?" I was far from interested in the damn soup; I want to touch her soft shoulders. I want to taste her skin, her lips; I want to run my hands through her hair.

"Yeah," Imogen says softly stirring the soup; I can see her hands shaking. "I need to call Adam quickly," she says turning around and slightly cowering under my frame. "Feel free to go wash before dinner." She ducks around me and I watch her flee the room.

You idiot, just scare the poor girl half to death why don't you? I go upstairs looking for the bathroom and come across the master bedroom. Curiosity has always been my weakness.

I look around making sure Imogen isn't around and go into the bedroom. On the bed I see an opened suitcase with her clothes. Looking in I see a selection of lingerie and some other articles of clothing. I pick up a red lace garter belt and smell a musky perfume. I lay the garter belt where it had been and go into the bathroom. I look through her perfume collection; Chanel No. 5, Dolce and Gabbana _The One_, Ralph Lauren _Romance._ One by one I memorise the aroma. I look through her makeup bag and pick out her lipstick. _Brilliant_ by Chanel - it couldn't do her justice; although I'm sure it looks amazing on her lips.

I go back into the bedroom and sit on the edge of the bed. The image of her riding me drives me wild, the bulge in my pants becoming painfully noticeable. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts. I go over to the dresser where photo frames decorate the top. Wedding photos, her and Adam with Jeff and Beth; honeymoon photos, photos with Adam's family. Her smile beams in every photo. I let my fingers caress her face in the photo of her and Jeff at a dinner party.

"Dinner's ready John." She's calling to me, not quite what I wanted to hear but it will do for now. Praying that it will hide my erection I pull my jersey down. Why did I have to come into this damn room?

I go back to the kitchen to see her slicing a loaf of bread. I take the bowls and spoons into the den as she follows me with the bread.

"Did you find the bathroom ok?" she asks as we sit on a leather couch facing the plasma.

"Eventually," I laugh, "sorry, I got distracted by the teddy bears in the guest room." She laughs; did I mention she has the most beautiful laugh. Thank god I watched that stupid _Lifestyles of the Built and Dangerous _episode with Edge.

We eat in silence; man the girl can cook.

"This is fantastic," I say putting my hand on her leg that's curled under her. "Who taught you to cook?"

"Jamie Oliver."

"You know Jamie Oliver?" Yeah I know – stupid question.

Imogen laughs heartily, "Yeah I wish. It's from one of his cook books." She looks thoughtfully around the room and then back at me. "Growing up my family had chefs and servants, when I was in college I was forced to fend for myself. I had to teach myself and his recipes are pretty easy to follow."

"Well you can cook for me anytime because this is the best damn dinner I've ever had, and that's the truth." I hope this night never ends.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to the awesome reviews and to the legend KazzaXTreme for her betaing skills! I won't be updating for a few days- I'm being shipped off to a music convention until next Wednesday sobs I'll be spending my holidays with a bunch of 100 year old music teachers eating scones and drinking tea- can you tell I'm excited?! Hahahaha**_

_**In the mean time check our Kazza's story 'The Animal and the Photographer' for some Dave Batista lovin'!**_

**(Imogen POV)**

Hospital staff rooms are not suited for sleeping in; I think they might have bought this couch from the rubbish tip. I open my eyes to see _Oprah_ gracing the TV screen and the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee. Working the night shift has its positives I can sleep whenever I want and there are no ward rounds. I make my way to the nurses' station where I find Kathleen and two cups of coffee.

"For you my dear," she says and hands me the coffee. "So, I hear your man is in town tonight."

"Yes he is," I say proudly. "I think he should have finished his match by now." It had been two weeks since I'd spent the night with Adam in New York and the two times he'd come home he was more and more depressed. He wouldn't tell me what they were saying but I knew it was probably about me.

"Mr Patterson's bloods have been moved to the back of the queue," Kathleen says as I sit beside her. "They think there's been a breakout of Legionaries at a local lawyers'."

"Lovely." My pager begins to squawk at me loudly. "I have to get down to the day clinic. Why are they opening the clinic at night?"

"Maybe it's your man wanting a booty call." I laugh and make my way to the clinic. I go into one of the examination rooms.

"Adam?" He turns around to face me and I see Matt Hardy sitting a little away from him, both covered with facial abrasions. "What's going on?"

"Dr Copeland?" I turn to see a tall dark-haired man approaching me, "My name is Shane McMahon and I've brought these two down for stitching."

"Why didn't the trainers take care of it?" I ask going over to the sink and cleaning my hands. "Isn't that what normally happens?"

"Adam's been complimenting your work so my father suggested we come see first hand."

"What happened?" I ask pulling on my gloves and motion for Matt to sit on the table. "These are some nasty cuts," I say examining his cuts.

Adam begins to speak but Shane cuts him off, "I'll handle this. Matt was saying some pretty inappropriate things about you and Cena so Adam threw a punch then Matt threw a punch and the rest is history."

"Cena? Do you mean John? Why on earth would you being saying stuff about me and John?" I ask Matt as I dab a cotton ball into the antiseptic.

"John had been telling us about your little dinner dates," Matt says smirking. "I'm surprised Adam let you have dinner with another man?"

"It wasn't a dinner date, it was dinner. Adam didn't know at the time but he trusts me enough to be around other men." Matt snorts lightly as I wipe over his cuts. "Well you won't need stitches." I move away from him and start to write on the prescription pad. "I'll prescribe you some strong antiseptic cream that you'll need to apply twice a day after you wash your face."

"Thanks," he says and snatches the prescription out of my hand. "I'll see you later," he jumps off the bed and leaves the room.

I watch Shane follow him furiously out of the room and my eyes land on a sheepish Adam. "Come on, I'll fix you up."

I silently write up his prescription and clean up his poor face; they'd really done a number on each other. Once I'm done I clean up the room and throw my gloves into the bin. He follows me out of the room and into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry," he says, "please don't be mad."

"Hitting someone isn't the answer Adam," I say turning around to face him. "You need to learn to ignore them. I know it's hard but there's nothing else you can do. If you two keep beating each other up you're going to lose your job."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know you are. My shift doesn't finish until 7 so maybe you should go home and I'll see you when I get there."

He smiles sadly and kisses me before leaving the waiting room.

I go up to my ward and find Kathleen waiting with yet another fresh cup of coffee.

"No need to tell me," she says handing the cup over. "Kevin, the security guard, overheard and told me." I sigh sadly and sit beside her. "If you ask me I think he did an honourable thing by defending you. Don't be too hard on the boy." I grin, she's right of course.

When I finally arrive home Adam is asleep on the couch, the floor covered with photos. I gingerly enter the room and look around. There are photos of Adam and his friends in WWF, he and Matt and Jeff with Chris Jericho and Christian. There are at least forty photos of him and Chris Benoit.

"Hey how was the rest of your shift?" I spin around to see Adam sitting up groggily.

"It was fine," I say sitting beside him on the couch. "Honey, why are there photos everywhere?"

"I wanted to look in the past to try and right my wrongs. And then I saw the photos of Chris and I…"

"Adam you need to talk to me about this."

"You know in my testimonial about Chris I said there were three people I could talk to on the roster and now two are gone- I lied. Eddie and Chris are gone, well so is Matt. He's the only other person I could talk to and now I have no one."

"I'm worried about you. I think you should speak with someone."

"I have you."

"A professional."

"I'm not seeing a shrink."

"I love you Adam and I don't think you're handling with your grief in a healthy way. I think you need to speak to someone."

"What I need is you. When you're with me they can't hurt me."

"Adam…"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come on tour with me."

"Adam I can't just leave my job."

"Let me talk to Vince."

"Who?"

"You'll see," he says running out of the room like a five year old.

I pick up the photos and put them back in the albums. Adam's heart and spirit are breaking and I know I have to be there for him but it's so hard when his job involves us being apart for so long. How am I supposed to be there for him when he's on the other side of the country and so afraid to open up to me? Not once have we spoken about Chris' death and here Adam is dying on the inside in front of me, grieving for his friend. I remember the phone call I received from him about Chris and I remember watching his testimonial. I had to watch my husband break on international TV while I worked a shift. I couldn't even be there for him.

I lie on the couch and fight the sleep that takes over. When I wake I am lying in Adam's arms.

"I have great news," he says as I sit up. "Shane said he was really impressed with the way you cleaned up Matt and he wants you on the team."

"Do you mean to tell me you expect me to give up my job I spent years and thousands of dollars studying to do to be a nurse who cleans wounds?"

"But you'd get to be with me." I look into his eyes; he's begging me. "Please, I don't know how much longer I can go on without you."

He looks so sad and desperate; my heart lurches at the thought of breaking his heart. I take a deep breath and carefully think through my options. I've sacrificed for him before, how hard can it be to do it again?

"Alright, I'll do it," I say and feel myself being pulled into a tight hug. "I love you Adam, I will always love you."

"Are you sure about this?" he asks pushing me away and furiously searching my eyes. "I need you to be 100 positive of this."

"I'd do anything for you." He grins and pulled me into a steamy kiss.

"I'm going to call Shane and tell him the good news; he said he would call the hospital and ask for an immediate transfer. Go open a bottle of wine we're going to celebrate." He kisses me one more time and I watch him skip to the study. I laugh and look around the room; suddenly the whole world seems brighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I've been a lazy sod, hahahaha, but I've been swimming in college work. I've had the next three chapters ready for ages but haven't got around to emailing them to Kaz! So please read, review and hopefully enjoy! PS. Check out Kaz's story The Animal and the Photographer: The Engagement!**

**(JOHN POV)**

I have not been able to get Imogen out of my head; she's driving me crazy. We've met up a few times for lunch and she even helped me paint my living room. My mom came and visited me in Tampa last week and she met Imogen and fell in love with her immediately.

Tonight she's Imogen's starting her new job at Smackdown which suits me perfect as Jeff and I will be performing on Smackdown for a few months in different storylines. I haven't been able to see her yet; Adam's keeping her on a tight leash from the other guys, with good reason. Before In front of me Randy and Dave sit searching through their book of practical jokes to play on Imogen. Randy took it upon himself to visit Smackdown to hang out with the boys.

"I want to see her breasts," Randy says reading over the two pages; "we should do something that involves her taking her top off."

"No," I snap.

"Come on John," Randy begs, "you want to see them more than me."

"No absolutely not."

"John's right," Jeff says tearing the list away from Randy and looking through it. "Putting a lighter under a fire water sprinkler? You do know that's illegal, right?"

"Yeah but you get to see boobies, and the divas loved it when we pulled that prank on them," Randy whines.

"No they didn't."

Randy sulks as Jeff throws the list into a nearby trash can as Adam comes into the cafeteria with Imogen on his arm. She looks gorgeous in jeans and a t-shirt; she always looks amazing. Her warm smile melts my heart as they come over to the table.

"Guys you remember Imogen?" Adam asks.

"Your face is looking better Matt, did that cream help?" Imogen asks and Jeff pulls her into a hug. She comes over to me and hugs me taking my breath away.

"Yes, no thanks to your husband."

I can see her smirk slightly. "If you're going to hit someone please let it be someone besides my husband." Is Imogen becoming more confident? She's so sexy when she's around Matt; she gets so fired up.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Actually my job doesn't start until you start flying your fists around."

"What's this loser doing hanging around?" the group turn to see Shannon Moore approaching the table. "Hey I'm Shannon," he says to Imogen.

"Dr Imogen Copeland," Imogen says shaking his hand.

"I didn't know you have two sisters," Shannon says to Adam.

"I'm not his sister I'm his wife."

"I'm sorry…"  
"Don't bother with your bullshit apologies. I'm going to go have a cigarette."

We watch her storm out of the room.

"You guys are unbelievable," Adam says, his voice shaking as he runs his hand through his hair. "Don't take your childish personal agenda out on her. It's harassment. Just back off before you break her like you did me."

We watch him storm out of the room, probably going to find Imogen.

"You guys are assholes," Jeff mutters and follows Adam.

"She's hot," Shannon says sitting down, "but dumb as shit. She can do so much better than him, Why is she with him?"

"Maybe she loves him," I snarl; for some reason those words sting.

"Hundred bucks says he cheats in a few months," he says and slams a hundred dollar note on the table.

An hour or so later I find myself leaving the arena searching for Imogen; Jim the trainer said she'd snuck out for another cigarette. There she is; 30 feet from where I stand leaning against the wall exhaling the foul substance. I'm not a smoker, I think it's a disgusting habit, but damn she makes it look good.

I make my way over to her and note how she cautiously lifts the filter to her lips, her hands shaking slightly. She's been crying.

"Hey," I say softly and she looks at me. Wiping the tears away she smiles shyly. "It's ok," I say collecting her in my arms as tears begin to fall and her cigarette falls to the ground. "They're assholes but you can't let them ruin your first night on the job."

**(IMOGEN POV)**

John's sincerity is touching. I sob into his chest as I cling onto him.

"It's ok," he whispers into my hair, "they can't hurt you if you don't let them. You've got to be strong; Adam needs you to be strong."

I move away and wipe my tears, "You're right as usual. I need to get back in and actually do my job." I move back towards the building; his generosity is overwhelming.

"You're doing an amazing thing," he says and I stop in my tracks, "giving up everything for him."

I shake my head and turn around. "John why are you putting me on this peddle stool? You're making me out to be this hero and I'm not."

"You're a great person, Mo."

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not that great. I _do_ wonder if Adam is going to cheat on me. My father cheated on my mother every day of their life together but to everyone else they were this perfect couple. What if your friends are right and he does cheat on me? What if someone else comes along? He's only human right?"

"Imogen," he says coming to me and placing his hands on my forearms, "Adam will never cheat on you, he loves you. Those morons in there don't know either of you; but I do."

I hang my head in shame; I can't believe I've just doubted my husband's loyalties in front of someone. I shouldn't doubt him in the first place.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't think things like that. You must think I'm a bad person."

"Oh hell no," he says, his boyish grin warming his worried face, "you're far from being a bad person. You'd be an idiot not to watch your back but it's my job as your friend to help you through your doubts and set you on the right path. Come on you've got work to do."

I let him wrap his arm around my shoulder and lead me back to my office. He's so warm and considerate and over the past two weeks has proven to be a great friend. I think Adam might be warming to him too.

"This is my stop," I say stopping in front of the trainers' room. "Thanks for listening John."

"Anytime sweetie," he says pulling me into a hug. "Drinks are on me tonight."

I smile and go back into the trainers' room.

Jim looks up at me and smiles warmly. "You're doing a great job kid. The guys can't believe how gentle you are with them."

I laugh shyly and sit on the examination table. "I try."

"Well I for one am glad you're here; doing stitches scares the crap out of me."

"Imogen hurry up. How long does it take to get ready, honestly?" Adam's been whining for the last half an hour, trying to get me to hurry up, it obviously hasn't worked. Tonight we're going out to celebrate my first two weeks working with WWE.

I apply the last coat of lipstick and smooth out my dress. I don't think Adam will wait much longer for me so I leave the bathroom to find Adam lying on our bed flicking through the channels.

He looks up at me and scoots over to me. He circles me, running his hands over my shoulders. "You look stunning. What's the occasion?"

"We're going out to celebrate my new found success in applying stitches to men who like to roll around in a ring and beat the crap out of each other."

"Let's stay in," he whispers in my ear running his hands over my thighs. "You look too good to be let out; I want you all to myself tonight."

I laugh and move around to face him. "We are going out; people are expecting us. Besides you're the one who wanted to go out." I grab my bag and pull him out of the room trying to ignore the sad facepout.

In the lobby we find Jeff and John waiting for us, with Matt, Dave and Randy. My face falls immediately at the sight; a perfectly good evening has been ruined already.

"I promise they won't ruin our celebrations because I will kill them," Adam whispers reassuringly in my ear and clings to my waist.

"You look great," Jeff says pulling me into a hug. "They've already been warned," he whispers in my ear and we look at the trio.

I look to John to see him looking sheepish. I smile and pull him into a hug; he's been very quiet since our conversation two weeks ago.

"Hey," I say to the trio, who are choosing to ignore me, they nod politely.

"We're just waiting for Shannon," Jeff says as Shannon exits the elevator, "and speaking of the devil."

The ride to the bar is silent; Adam grips my hand in the limo forcing himself not to look at Matt who is glaring at him.

"Hey," I say to him quietly, "how you doing?"

"I'm ok," he said so soft he was barely audible, "I just wish they'd leave you alone. What did John have to say about them?"

"He was very nice about it and said to ignore them." I can feel someone staring at me; I casually look around the limo. Is John staring at me? No, why would he be staring at me?

The limo pulls in front of the bar and we go inside, Adam holding me closely. We find various divas, wrestlers and staff in a private room.

"Vince organised it," Adam whispers in my ear. "He figured you'd need a little encouraging bit of encouragement to staystaying."

I laugh, "You're the only encouragement I need, but this is amazing." I let Adam lead me to where Shane and Vince McMahon are sitting in a booth.

"Hey there," Shane says and shakes our hands, "good to see you made it. Everyone's really excited to meet you. The divas are especially excited to see a female trainer."

I smile nervously and look around the crowded room and feel my heart sink - there'sthere are so many people.

After an hour of mingling Adam drags me onto the dance floor. I let him wrap his arms around me and I lean into him.

"Are you having fun?" he asks as we sway to the music.

"Yeah," I say, "people are being really pleasant."

"The divas think you were really nice."

"I'm glad."

"Things are gonna be okay," he says pulling my face to look at him, "you being here has just made this so much easier. I love you."

"And I love you," I say and let him kiss me gently.

**(JOHN POV)**

For the past hour I have watched her from a distance- ; mingling, laughing, holding Adam close. Now I watch her in his arms dancing, talking quietly with each other. His hands linger just above her hips. I take a sip of my beer not taking my eyes off of them.

_Wild Horses_ plays through the speakers as they continue to sway. That should be me. That smile should be for me. I chew on my finger as they kiss. He's not doing it right- ; he should be kissing her slowly and gently. He should be savouring her taste. What an idiot. I run a hand through my hair. My vision becomes blocked; I look up to see Randy.

"What are you doing? You've been hiding in this corner all night staring at the Doc."

"I just don't feel like dancing," I say and take another sip of my drink.

"No you're being a sick freak. Stop staring and go out there and find a piece of ass."

I shake my head and put the bottle on the table.

"I'm going to ask Imogen to dance," I say and he moves out of the booth for me.

"Your funeral."

I ignore him and make my way to where Imogen and Adam are still dancing. "Hey man," I say interrupting them and they look at me. Imogen smiles her big warm, beautiful smile. "Can I cut in?"

"Sure," Adam says and kisses her on her lips. We watch him walk away.

Imogen lets me place my hands on her hips and she puts her tiny hands on my shoulder and we begin to sway to the music. I bring her closer to me; the warmth off of her body is already driving me wild.

"Are you having fun?" I ask praying my voice doesn't crack.

"Yeah, it's been great so far," she says looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Everyone's so nice." I smile and breathe in her scent; she's wearing her Chanel perfume. "Even Matt and his party of brats have been nice."

"That's good," I say daring to move my hands down a little further. "Did Adam tell you I'm driving with you guys to Maine?"

"Yeah ," she sighs.

"Are you alright?"

"I just feel so useless. I spent my entire high school preparing to be a doctor, I spent thousands of dollars and years slaving at university to become a doctor and here I am stitching up men and examining piss tests. I don't want to moan but it just feels like I burnt out and bled for nothing." Mo looks away for a second and sighs. "I didn't tell Adam but when I told my colleagues at the hospital about coming to work here they all laughed at me."

I kiss her forehead and whisper, "At least you get to hang around the coolest people of all time." I hear her laugh against my chest. "What you did for Adam is the most amazing thing anyone can do- . yYou sacrificed everything for him and he's so lucky to have you. Now go back to your husband and have a great night. I'll see you in the morning."

I hug her and watch her walk over to Adam who pulls her into a hug.

"You got it bad," Randy whispers in my ear as he passes by; I wish he wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 9

**(JOHN POV)**

I dreamt about her last night; I came home and she was waiting for me at the door. She took me in her arms and kissed me. For the first time I actually wanted to go be home.

I look into the rear view mirror to see her sleeping against the window, a pillow propped between her and the cold window. I smile seeing her smiling; maybe she's dreaming about me too.

"Hey Cena," Adam says beside me and I quickly avert my eyes to the road, "I just wanted to thank you for being there for Imogen. She's having a rough time of it and I don't want her to think coming here has been for nothing."

"That's ok, she's great. I just hope you realise how much it hurt her to sacrifice everything for you."

"I know and I thank her everyday. "

I concentrate on the road ahead; the way he speaks of her makes my blood boil. That should be me not him. There has to be a way to win her over.

At the arena I follow them inside, their arms wrapped around each other. Inside I excuse myself and find the guys in the locker room.

"How was the drive? " Dave asks as I sit down beside him on the bench. I lean my head against the locker and close my eyes. "Are you alright man? You look kind of sick. Maybe you should go see the trainer."

Bingo.

**(IMOGEN POV)**

Sitting down and leaning against the tree I finally breathe some fresh air; haven't wrestlers heard of deodorant? I light up my cigarette and take a well deserved drag.

"Mind if I borrow your lighter?" I look up to see Randy Orton standing in front of me; I shrug and throw him my lighter. He sits beside me and lights his cigarette and hands back the lighter. "You do know smoking is bad for you, right? I thought doctors were supposed to set a good example."

"I thought wrestlers were supposed to look after their bodies."

He laughs, "Touché." I can feel him looking at me. "Did something happen with John in the car?"

"No why?" I ask curiously.

"He came into the locker room looking like shit. I'm worried about him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I don't know why I'm asking, he doesn't even like me.

He looks at me curiously and says, "Nah it's probably nothing. Probably just something he ate." He gets up and walks back to the arena. He's a terrible liar.

I go back to the trainers' office to find John lying on the examination table. "What's wrong John?" I ask going over to him.

"It's my stomach," he moans.

"He wouldn't let anyone else examine him," Jim calls out to me from the back, "stubborn moron."

I smirk and feel John's forehead. "You're a little warm," I say and go and wash my hands. "Have you had your appendix removed?" He nods. I pull on some latex gloves and grab the electronic thermometer then put it in his ear and wait for the reading. "Did you eat anything suspicious today?" He shakes his head and I read the thermometer. "Your temperature is a little highabove average." I press my fingers against his stomach, nothing feels swollen and he's not crying out in pain. "Where's it hurting?" I ask as pressing above his crotch thinking it could be a hernia.

"Just my stomach."

"Is it an uncomfortable feeling or a pain?" I ask trying to ignore the suspicious bulge in his pants; he wouldn't be the first patient who has got a little excited in front of me. "If it's pain I'm going to have to send you to the hospital for some scans."

"I think I just need to lie down for while. I think it might have been the eggs we had for breakfast."

"I'll give you something to settle your stomach and I'll get Jim to talk to Mr. McMahon about you not wrestling tonight. If you end up in hospital because something has burst don't blame me."

Something about the situation doesn't sit well with me but I can't put my finger on it. The eggs had been fine this morning at breakfast, everyone had had the eggs. And not letting me take him to the hospital.

Later that night as I lie in Adam's arms I think about John; something about his behaviour tonight has baffled me. He did not leave my side all night, he asked questions non stop; I wanted to slap him.

Sleep isn't coming any time soon so I pull on some clothes; I then grab the key card and my cigarettes. The designated smoker's area of this hotel is the rooftop; luckily I don't find anyone out there.

Taking my time smoking I take in the sights around me. The city below me is abuzz with life.

_Snap._

I spin around and look around the rooftop to see no one. I throw my cigarette to the ground and stub it out and begin to search around the rooftop. I know it was probably not the smartest thing to do, I've seen enough horror movies to know the consequences of what I'm doing.

"John is that you?" I call, if there is someone up here; God I hope it's him and not Freddy Kruger. No answer. "Very funny Adam stop playing games and come out." No answer.

**(JOHN POV)**

From the shadows I watch her search the roof, a terrified face looks in my direction; if only I hadn't stepped on that stupid piece of wood. Imogen turns around and rushes back into the hotel.

I sigh coming out of the shadows. Pretending to be sick hasn't worked,worked; following her up here hasn't worked- . hHow the hell am I supposed to win her over?

It's been nearly a week since the night on the rooftop and Imogen has tried to ignore me for most of it. I need to confront her to make her think it wasn't me up there.

I follow her into her kitchen and she turns to face me.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asks.

"Just some water would be great," I say leaning against the workbench. I accept the bottle of water she hands me and skull it as she sits on the bench. "Where's Adam?"

"He just ran to the shops to get something for tea," she can barely make eye contact with me.

"Is everything alright, Mo?"

"Yeah I'm just stressed," she says. "I've been getting these strange phone calls and I feel like someone's been watching me. I was up on the rooftop last week in Kansas and I swear someone was up there watching me."

"Sweetie," I say going over to her and hugging her. "Have you told Vince? What has Adam said?"

"I haven't told anyone," sheShe says pulling away, "I don't know if I'm just imagining it and besides Adam has enough on his mind at the moment."

"No you have to listen to your instincts. I think you should talk to Vince; it could be a fan."

"A fan?"

"Remember who your husband is? People despise him." I pull a piece of paper from the back pocket of my pants and hand it to her. I watch her eyes skim through the article and the photos of her and Adam walking down a street in San Francisco, arms wrapped around each other and the photos of them kissing outside a Starbucks. "There are articles like this all over the internet."

"They think he's a monster," she says tears streaming down her face, "and they're calling me his next victim."

"What's going on?" I turn around to see Adam coming into the kitchen carrying some shopping bags. I move away. "Petal what's wrong?" Imogen hands him the article and he reads through it. "Sweetie you can't let crap like that upset you," he says hugging her tightly. "Why are you showing her rubbish like this?" he turns around and asks me.

"I thought she had a right to know. Imogen's been upset all week and keeping to herself, I came over because I was worried."

"Well we're fine."

"I have to tell you something Adam," Imogen says pulling him around. "The reason I've been so stressed this week is because I think someone's following me and I've been getting strange phone calls."

"Oh honey," he says and takes her face in his hands and kisses her making my blood boil, "are you sure?" She nods. "I'm going to speak to Vince. Keep an eye on her."

We watch him walk out of the kitchen and I move over to Imogen. "Hey," I say gently cupping her cheek, "it'll be ok. You work for some of the strongest men in the world, who better than us to protect you?"

**(IMOGEN POV)**

Jeff hands me another beer that will be empty very soon. The poor guy's stuck babysitting me the whole night because John and Adam are in New York doing a joint appearance on Conan O'Brien for their new story line together.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asks quietly and I shrug twisting the empty bottle in my hand.

"Awww is the little baby missing her cheating husband?" Matt teases.

"Leave her alone Matt," Jeff snaps. "Come on Mo, you're worrying me."

"This whole fan thing is just freaking me out," I sigh.

"You need another beer," Jeff says and goes to the bar.

"Are you really okay?" I look up to see Matt looking at me concerned.

"I'm trying to not to have a meltdown."

He sits beside me. "I'm going to level with you. You're hot and you're so unbelievably sweet, Beth and Jeff adore you but your husband ruined my life."

"I know and he's so sorry. He made a mistake and he's been paying for it ever since."

"I shouldn't take my hate for Adam out on you. If it makes you feel any better we've got your back."

I laugh. "Thanks Matt. I might just head back to the hotel."

"I'll walk you," he says and we head back to the hotel after collecting Jeff from the bar.

In the safety of my room I find housekeeping have left a bunch of tulips in a vase beside the bed. Adam must have sent them. I smile and sit on the bed and open the envelope that sits beside the vase. He is so thoughtful.

I pull out the photos and feel my smile fade. Why is someone sending me old photos of Adam and Lita arriving at house shows? I brush back the tears, my hands shaking violently as I read _'Cheating bastard'_ written on the photos. I can't understand why someone would try and destroy Adam and I.

I tear up the photos and throw them in frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**(JOHN POV)**

"Yeah I'd like to order some flowers please to be delivered tonight. Tulips for a Dr Imogen Copeland, no card thankyou. She's staying at the Crown Plaza room 510." I watch the florist write down the details.

"How many tulips sir?"

"Twenty."

"That will be $85. Will that be cash sir?"

"Yes," I say and hand her the cash. I leave the florist and make my way back to the arena. It has been a week since my last flower surprise for Imogen; it definitely had her on edge. I hate to cause her so much pain but she must be taught that Adam is scum.

At the arena I go to the trainer's room to find Imogen lying on the examination table, a wet towel on her head.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask rushing over to her and take her hand in mine.

"Yeah I've just got a bit of a headache." I watch her sigh sadly and lick her dry lips. "Adam and I had a fight."

"What's wrong?"

"We had a pregnancy scare in the week; I said I wanted to keep the baby he said he doesn't want children yet. We haven't spoken in two days," I wipe her tears, "and he's been sleeping on the couch."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Sweetie it's my job as your friend to look after you and help you through times like this." She sits up and I jump up beside her and she rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her. "You're going to go to him and you're going to sort it out." Imogen nods. I don't know why I'm doing this; he's an ass for fighting with her at a time like this.

**(IMOGEN POV)**

My hand shakes as I raise my hand to knock on the locker room door. Paul London opens the door; a big cheesy grin on his face suddenly becomes shy.

"He's at the back," he says to me quietly and lets me in. "He's in a bad mood."

"I know," I say and make my way to his locker and find him cradling his head in his hands. He looks up at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I sit beside him and he grips onto my hands. "I'm so sorry I should never have said the things I said it's the last thing you need at the moment."

"No Adam it's me who should apologise."

He looks me straight in the eye. "You've done nothing wrong. You've been through so much this year; leaving your job to be with me and having some lunatic making your life hell. I'm selfish for not putting you first but I can't imagine bringing a child into this mess."

"Don't put yourself down we're doing the best we can. We're not ready for a baby, I realise that now. There's plenty of time for kids. "

Tears stream down his face as he kisses me and holds me close.

"These few days without you have been hell," he sobs into my shoulder. "Don't leave me."

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is watching you? Adam and I have been home for a few days now and I have not been able to shake this feeling that there is someone watching. Mr McMahon granted Adam and I leave after our pregnancy scare last week.

While Adam has gone to the shops to get a bottle of wine for dinner I search our bedroom for my mobile phone. I haven't seen it since my last night at work and everyone I've asked hasn't seen it.

I crouch down on the floor and search under the bed with no avail. "Stupid," I snap and sulkily go back to the kitchen; it wasn't the first phone I'd lost.

"Still haven't found your phone?" Adam asks coming up beside me and placing the bottle of wine on the bench.

"No, I remember putting it in my bag and having it with me at the restaurant because John stole it and was taking photos of us."

"Did you ring John and ask him?"

"I tried calling him but he wasn't answering."

"Well he's home tonight so give him a call," he says pouring me a glass of wine, "before he calls you and tries to spend all night on the phone with you again."

I laugh and take the cordless phone into the study. I dial John's mobile number and hear him answer immediately.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey John."

"I missed you this week."

"I missed you too John. Listen, have you seen my phone? I can't find it and you're the last person I remember with it."

"I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"I found it a few days ago but I've been so swamped with interviews and training that I haven't had time to call you. Do you want to come over and get it?"

"Sure, I'll be over in ten." I hang up and find Adam leaning against the doorframe.

"Let me guess, John had it?" I nod and he shakes his head. "And it just magically happened to fall into his suitcase?"

"What's your problem Adam? Where is all this coming from? I thought you liked John."

"Are you blind? Do you not even notice the way he looks at you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He likes you."

"Yes as a friend Adam."

"Wake up Imogen; the guy's practically in love with you. He calls you all the time and wants to spend every minute of the day talking or hanging out with you." I can't believe Adam is trying to cause an argument about John. "I don't want you to see him."

"What? You can't tell me who I can and can't see. You're just like my father. I'm going to get my phone."

**(JOHN POV)**

I'd kept her cell phone during the week so I could copy her photos on her phone onto my computer and a few saucy videos of her and Adam and now finally she is here in my arms. Imogen had come here in tears after another argument with Adam. Why were they fighting? I don't know but I figure it had to do with me.

I stroke her back as she sobs in my arms. "It's okay Bella, everything will be fine," that's because you're here with me.

Imogen sits up and wipes her face with a tissue. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be getting upset over something so stupid."

"What happened?"

"Adam thinks you stole my phone because you're in love with me." Shit. "Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? I mean you don't love me. He said I shouldn't see you either. Who the hell does he think he is telling me who I can and can't see? He's as bad as my father."

"Come on Bella you know he doesn't mean those things. He's just on edge because he thinks he can't protect you from this stalker."

"He doesn't need to protect me I just need him to be there for me."  
"And he's trying but he's feeling so useless."

"I need to get back to him," she says standing up. "My marriage isn't going to fall apart because some moron doesn't think Adam and I belong together. Thanks for everything John."

I watch her run to her car, phone in hand and speed away. As I watch the hummer barely miss the curb I think back over my plan. Despite everything I have done for her; the flowers, the photos of Adam and Lita, she is still oblivious to the fact that Adam is not right for her.

I go to my study and sit in front of my computer; time to do a little surveillance. I open my new security program to see a clear image of Adam sitting in the lounge, his head resting in his hands. Imogen can't live in a relationship like this for much longer and when it does end I'll be there for her.

Ten minutes pass until I see Imogen come into the room and sit beside him. "I'm sorry," she says so quietly I can barely hear her.

This system cost me a fortune but it has been worth every cent. Behind me I have at least four months worth of CD-ROMs of footage of their house. Every room has cameras taking footage 24/7. Yes it means deleting six days of footage but it's worth it. For the six days we are on the road I have a portable camera set and I can record footage on my laptop. Ah the wonders of technology.

**(IMOGEN POV)**

"I'm sorry." ," Adam looks up at me, his eyes red and swollen from crying. , "Adam I know you're just trying to protect me and I'm an idiot for taking it for granted."

"No I'm the idiot; I shouldn't be telling you who you can and can't see., I don't want to be like your father. But you don't see the way he looks at you, it's sick."

"You're right I don't see it but he's my friend Adam. He's not going to try anything I promise because I won't let him. I don't want him tearing us apart. We vowed to stand by each other no matter what."

"I'm so sorry," he says taking my face in his hands and kissing my lips gently. , "I'm so sorry."

"Promise me we have to stop letting this stalker get to us. No more fighting."

"I promise."

He holds me tightly and kisses me; for the first time in weeks I can feel and taste his want for me. He lifts me gently and places me on his lap. I run my hands through his curls as his hands hold my waist.

It's been two weeks since we've made love and the distance has unbearable. I haven't let Adam near me out of fear that someone has put cameras in the house. It's crazy I know but the stalker has all but destroyed me; tonight however I know I can push my fears aside.

I step off of Adam and strip my clothes slowly, first my blouse and then my jeans as his eyes wander over my body. His eyes cloud over in lust as I lead him upstairs to our bedroom.

We climb onto the bed in a hungry kiss as I tear at the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure about this petal?" he asks taking my face in his hands.

"No more hiding Adam. I'm tired of letting this arsehole drive me into hiding; he's not going to take control of my life like this."

**(JOHN POV)**

"No more hiding Adam. I'm tired of letting this arsehole drive me into hiding; he's not going to take control of my life like this."

As they make love her words replay over and over again cutting deeper and deeper every time. Why is Mo being like this? Why can't she see how crazy I am about her?

The games have got to stop; Imogen _**will**_ be mine.

--------

It's the afternoon of Monday Night Raw and I am sitting in the empty ring while two backstage crew members put the finishing touches to the announcers' desk. It has been two weeks since Imogen came to my house and I have gone out of my way to stay out of their way. When I see Imogen those words run through my mind: "_No more hiding Adam. I'm tired of letting this arsehole drive me into hiding; he's not going to take control of my life like this_".

Not one phone call has been made, no flowers sent, I even had the security cameras taken down.

"I thought I'd find you here." ," I don't have to look down from where I stare at the rafters to see it's her. , "Is is everything alright John?"

"I'm fine," I say not looking at her as she climbs into the ring and sits beside me.

"You're a terrible liar John. Tell me what's wrong. You've ignored me for two weeks; have I done something or said something to upset you?"

I search her concerned eyes and smile weakly. , "Just just missing home."

"Why are you lying to me John?" She can see right through me yet she is so blind to my love for her. I turn my attention to the other side of the hall trying not to catch her eye. , "You're you're a great friend John, I love you but you can't shut me out like this and not expect me to get upset."

I turn to her quickly and hug her tightly. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
